


Lost and Found

by quickboi



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: canon isn't real so i dont care if it fits, ill add more characters as they come, shennanagins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: Scott is on the loose with his memories temporarily mixed up and unfortunately his non-mutant look-a-like Matthew Murdock is as well. You can guess how this goes.





	1. Matt Finally Gets New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care about canon this was too funny to not write

Scott was missing. Normally, this wouldn't have been an issue for Logan.. if Scott hadn't just had his brains scrambled by a telepath. His memories were out of wack for a little so of course they just had to go on a mini vacation to try shoving it back together. It was Jean's idea. Jean also had the genius idea of bringing Logan along. He could admit that there were benefits to bringing a tracker if this exact scenario happened, but then again- It was Scott. Couldn't they just let him go? 

"Logan.." Jean sighed, "We have to find him. What if he decides to take his glasses off or something? What if he gets hurt?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Then we'll know where he is." 

"Logan!"

That caused him to chuckle which caused Jean to lightly smack his arm. She did have a point. The idiot couldn't be left out to his own devices in this state, especially with all these people. There were more than Jean felt up to combing through psychically and the telepath made Scott's momentarily unreadable for Jean so it was up to the old fashioned way- Smell. Logan's nose was being confused by the sheer amount of people, not to mention Scott wasn't smelling like himself. Jean had dosed him in some cologne earlier. Of course, it was also the cologne that helped him track down the man that stood before him.

He certainly looked like Scott- he was the same height and his hairstyle was the exact same (though it seemed a little more.. ginger than Scotts. Maybe the light?) The man even had the same stupid glasses. A single look from Jean told him his mind was filled with the same stupidly confusing shit too, though he could tell something worried her. Was he getting worse? Maybe Hank should check him out when they get back. 

Logan was the first to speak, "Okay, Scotty, lets get back. Don't wander off again?"

"...Excuse me?" He certainly sounded like Scott, "I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong guy." 

Jean gently took his arm, "Don't worry. We're going to fix this, alright? Can you remember who we are?"

The idiot hesitated for a few moments as if he was trying to figure it out. It was enough for Logan to get impatient, "We can do this back at the mansion. Let's go back." Logan grabbed Matt's other arm, causing the other to tense up. For a moment, it seemed like Scott was going to fight back, but he must have remembered enough to know why that wouldn't be a good idea. Scott forced himself to calm down with a few breaths before allowing them to drag him back to the car. 

This would all be fine.. however.. if that was really Scott Summers.

Matthew Murdock was also enjoying a day out with his friends. Trying to enjoy, that was. Foggy Nelson and Karen Page had been teasing him nonstop about how he forgot his walking stick, which was a natural thing to do when you didn't really need one, as well as his phone. He was dressed more casually than he was used to- that was, not switching between a regular suit and a certain Devil suit. It was nice to finally get a break from his issues. 

For the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, good things didn't last long. People started swarming and soon enough, Matt found himself getting overwhelmed as he wandered away from the two things that could ground him. Having his arm grabbed by strangers didn't help either, neither did them calling him Scott. Who the hell was Scott? It became evident what was really going on when the shorter yet much more muscular one grabbed his arm. A kidnapping. 

Matt figured he could kick their ass and escape right now, but he wasn't Daredevil. He was the blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen. That would mean blowing his cover to everyone here, including his kidnappers. Instead of that, he simply calmed himself down with a few breaths and silently went with them. Of course, someone would try to kidnap him. There was the case coming up and- Foggy's face crossed his mind, causing the woman to look at him confused so he pushed down that train of thought. 

As soon as they started driving, Matt began his interrogation, "Who are you?"

"Jean Grey," The woman answered, "He's Logan." That was a lot more than he was expecting to get. The man- Logan- grunted in a way that reminded Matt of Frank. 

"What do you want from me? Why are you kidnapping m-" Logan's laugh cut him off, causing Matt to frown. He wasn't restrained, but this was very obviously a kidnapping. Maybe they were nice to blind people?

"This isn't a kidnapping and.. Scott.. you're not blind." She sounded genuinely concerned. 

That was even more concerning for him, "I'm... What? I'm sorry, but who the hell is Scott?" 

"You're Scott, you dumbass." Logan finally said something. He looked back to Matt, "And why the fuck would you be blind? Did Jean blind you with that cologne?" Cologne? Okay.. Maybe Matt did overdo it with the cologne today, but he smelt like blood. After a few minutes, it seemed like Logan had smelled the blood too. His heart rate increased slightly and so did Jean's.

"I'm fine." Matt quickly said, causing them to exchange glances.

"Scott can read minds?" Logan asked stupidly, "Whatever- Just say whoever hurt you and we can go back to kill them." 

Matt's eyes widened, "What?! No killing people!" These were the weirdest kidnappers he ever met.

Logan laughed, "It's a joke and what.. Has Scott Summers become Catholic?"

"I've always bee- I'm not Scott Summers! My name is Matthew Murdock. I'm a-"

The car stopped suddenly with a screech that clearly bothered Matt. "Logan.." Jean tried to calm herself, "You said.. this was Scott. How do you mistake a blind lawyer for Scott?"

"How is this my fault?! He has the same hair and he smells like the same. Why does this blind lawyer smell like dried blood?" Logan narrowed his eyes at Matt, though he wouldn't have been able to tell anyways.

Jean took a deep breath, "Mr Murdock, we are very sorry. You look a lot like our good friend who recent- It doesn't matter. Did someone hurt you?" Memories of his adventure last night as Daredevil crossed his m- Wait, isn't she a telepath? It was too late because she obviously figured it out-

"Daredevil..?" She breathed out in surprise.

"Daredevil kicked his ass?"

"What? Logan, no, he is Daredevil." And there went his secret identity.

Matt groaned, starting to slide back into the seat, "This is perfect. Great, now we know each other.. Can you take me back? Please?" 

"Wait a minute.. How the fuck does a blind guy do what Daredevil does?" 

Before Matt could verbally answer, Jean spoke up, "Supersenses. Sorry. We'll get you back. Our friend is probably looking for us." 

"And my friends are looking... Shit," Matt scrambled to pull out his phone before he realized he forgot it, "My friends are looking for me. Neither of them have powers so I doubt they'll be able to tell the difference." 

The car swerved around after a second and it didn't take them long to get back to nearly speeding down the road. It was almost too fast for Matt, but he had other things to worry about. Foggy and Karen would be able to handle this Scott... Right? Right


	2. Scott Also Gets New Friends (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well im late update this but.... better late than never !

Foggy had turned away for a second. Well, to be exact, he and Karen both turned away for a second. He wasn't the only one to blame for this! Matt was obviously getting tired of the entire ideal, giving Foggy the genius idea of taking him home, but... life was never that easy for them. Him and Karen turn away for a second, leaving Matt to wander off to god knows where. How the hell does someone lose their vigilante friend? Foggy groaned to himself as he paced back and forth through one of the few places not crowded with people.

"We're idiots. No, I'm an idiot."

Karen sighed, "You can't blame yourself for this. I was there too- Besides, he's Daredevil, not a baby."

"Exactly! He's Da-" Foggy stopped himself from loudly outing Matt before he lowered his voice,"He's Daredevil. For all we know, Bullseye is just waiting for him or... or... I don't know. Is Stiltman still around? I can't let my partner be killed by a man in stilts!"

"He's not going to be killed by... Foggy. Take a deep breath. We can look for him, alright? If Bullseye was here, we would already know. Or Stiltman." Karen's words brought little comfort to him though she did have a point. There was no use in freaking out over nothing. Matt was probably out there, looking for them.

The two of them wandered around the mall for a bit before running right into Matt... before he ran into them. Something about him definitely did seem unusual. His hair was a bit darker (The lighting?) and he was wearing other clothes, but it was the same face and the same glasses. There was an odd expression on his face as well, as if he had no idea what was going on. It had been awhile since Foggy last seen Matt overwhelmed. Maybe that was what it was? Beyond that, he had the slightly nauseating smell of cologne that Matt had decided to pile on for some reason; The likelihood of someone else doing that seemed slim. Karen gave Foggy a look as if he had some explanation for this before she gently gripped his elbow to start softly speaking to him. Whatever she was saying was working as he started to nod, still staying silent. That was all the conformation he needed. 

"Let's get going." Foggy commented idly as he started to walk out, making sure to be slow enough so he can keep a closer eye on Matt. 

It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive at Matt's apartment. Matt was hesitant to pull away from Karen as he glanced around his apartment. If Foggy didn't know better, he would assume this was the first time he was there. Matt slowed down around the furniture, occasionally picking up some things to get a better look... A better look? Oh shit.

Foggy suddenly grasped a piece of paper, scribbling some writing on it before holding it up, "Matt? What does this say?"

The name Matt didn't seem to capture his attention, but he had noticed that Foggy was looking at him. Matt (?) tilted his head,"It says... Matt Murdock. Didn't you say? I was named Matt? It doesn't feel right, but I think you two would know better than I do." That was the first time he had spoken. The voice that came out sounded just like what he would designate as Matt's 'lawyer voice'. The other had used it in court whenever he wanted to seem more professional, more like someone you wanted to follow and believe in. He never used his lawyer voice on him or Karen. 

"Shit." Karen breathed as she walked over to get a better look at him, "You look... just like him. Who are you?"

"Uh. I don't know..."

Foggy exhaled, "Great! We have an amnesiac in Matt's apartment, and Matt is still missing. You know what; I change my mind. I wish Bullseye was here." 

The man looked between the two of them for a moment as he seemed to be debating his words. He grimaced, "I wish I could tell you something. I was... hurt. I think I was at least. Anyways, I know I was here with some people. A man and a woman, though the man is shorter than the both of you. Logan."

"Logan? Is that your name?" Karen prodded.

He shook his head, "No. That's... Scott. That's my name. My name is Scott. It's- uh- it's nice to meet you." The corners of his mouth quirked up into a sorry smile as he offered his hand. Foggy stared at it like an idiot as Karen stepped up to grasp it.

She smiled back, "Karen. Karen Page. He's Foggy Nelson. Maybe we could help each other out here? You help us find Matt and we'll help you find your friends. Deal?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a moment. Karen? Can we have a word here?" Foggy snapped out of his daze as he backed into Matt's bedroom, observing Scott's face as he shut the door behind her. He waited a second before speaking again, "Really? We're trusting this guy who just followed us home? How do we know he's not-"

"Foggy, if you mention Bullseye one more time, I will slap you. We took him here. What's the issue?" Karen crossed her arms as she pursed her lips.

He vaguely gestured out the door, "This guy... looks exactly like Matt. Sounds like him too. Hell, he won't even take off his sunglasses. You know who wears sunglasses inside? Blind people and assholes."

"Or people with sensitivity to light."

"We don't know that. In fact, we don't know anything about this guy. What if he's a serial killer, and he's getting ready to kill us right now?"

Karen scoffed, "Are you serious? Listen, the more people we have to help us, the better. Maybe we could... ask the other Defenders or maybe call Frank- Don't give me that look. He's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Karen! He's a serial killer!" He exclaimed in an exasperated tone, "I'll work with this Scott guy if you don't bring Castle into this."

Foggy took a second to collect himself before opening the door to step out. He looked around for Scott, "Alright. Listen, I'm s-" The air left his chest as his jaw dropped to the ground at what he saw. Matt didn't have a reason to assume people were coming over and the result of that was the Daredevil costume, piled into the corner. Or, at least it was piled there. Scott had picked it up and was looking over it with a shocked expression. For a moment, Foggy's knees felt weak as he forced himself to do anything but stand there... stunned at his idiot move.

He just outed Matt as Daredevil. To an utter stranger.

Scott looked to him as if he was owed some explanation and in some odd way, he was. Foggy and Karen did bring him here. "I...There's a good explanation here. One that I'm sure we can all be satisfied with. It's a-"

"Secret? Yeah, I think... I think I understand it more than you think."

"What?" Foggy and Karen asked unanimously. At any other time, Foggy would have made some joke, but this was far too serious for jokes.

He sighed, "It's one of the few things I do remember. I'm a superhero too. I think... I lead a team. It's- That's not important. What's important is that if you two thought I was your friend, my friends likely have done the same thing. Working together is the only option given that the things we're searching for are one in the same. We may not know each other and I may have little memories of whom I am, but I think we can do this if w-" 

"Can we... skip the speeches and just started looking?" Karen slowly cut him off. 

Scott almost looked dejected for a moment, "...Right. Now first things first- Lets make a plan. Take account of variables, anything that might hinder us from completing our goals. I don't know your strengths and weaknesses, but that doesn't matter. I can think of something."

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
